


versace on the floor

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, M/M, Summer Camp, based on their trip to greece, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Written for Phandom Fic Fest's flash fic prompt on 'Summer Sounds'Dan and Phil are in Greece, and can't get enough of each other. What happens when they get back to their room, and are quite relaxed from the warm, Greek air?





	versace on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy my contribution to Phandom Fic Fest's prompt on 'Summer Sounds.'
> 
> As you can tell, my song of choice was 'Versace on the Floor' by Bruno Mars (a true bop, really.)
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and you can get more fic updates and general Dan and Phil related content from me on my Twitter (@Galactic_Howell)

It had been a long day. Greece was beautiful, and they loved Bryony and Wirrow, but they had been ready to call it a night over an hour ago. 

Dinner had been lovely, really. They had decided (upon Dan’s request, of course) to go to the most expensive restaurant near the villa they were staying in on their vacation. Drinking far too many glasses of wine and indulging in far too many appetizers had left them more than full, and content with their evening. 

Now, there was a different kind of longing laying under Phil’s skin, a tingling that wouldn’t go away. Dan looked unfairly gorgeous that night, relaxed and completely open. Phil could tell when Dan was in his element, and that night, he most certainly was. 

Bidding Bryony and Wirrow goodnight as they arrived back in the lounge, Phil took Dan’s hand gently, any conceptions of being ‘friends only’ around their friends having been lost many moons ago. 

Exhaling as they arrived in their large bedroom, Phil opened the sliding door out to the balcony, letting the cool Cyprus breeze in. “Can we just stay here?” He queried, turning back to look at Dan, who was sitting on the bed, undoing the buttons on his new Versace shirt (that he had been very proud of.)

“Sounds good to me. We could just leave our channels behind….become clerks at that market we went to today.” Dan yawned, slowly slipping his shirt off his shoulders, letting it drop onto the bed before he threw it at Phil playfully. “You’d never last here. You’d burn to a crisp, Baby.”

Phil couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head. “Calling me ‘Baby’ now, are we?” He said, voice getting deeper as he approached Dan, dropping the shirt carelessly to the floor. “You could pick up on how I was feeling back in the restaurant, couldn’t you?” He murmured, slipping into Dan’s lap and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. 

“Of course. You think that someone else could possibly pick up on that other than me, Lester?” Dan chuckled, hands instinctively moving to Phil’s waist as his thumbs rubbed against the cotton of Phil’s shirt. 

“You looked beautiful tonight, you know. I know you thought my comment earlier about your eyes literally being more blue than the sea was cheesy, but it was true.” He breathed against Phil’s lips, not quite leaning in to let them meet in the middle. 

Phil huffed out a laugh against his lips, pushing Dan down so his back was flat on the bed. “You’re lucky I love when you’re cheesy with me.” He murmured, pressing kisses along Dan’s neck, causing him to gasp. 

“Not fair.” Dan groaned out as Phil kissed his neck, a growl escaping his lips as he flipped them over, looking down at Phil and leaning in to nip along his neck. “You picked the wrong man to mess with….”

A moan escaping his parted lips, Phil tilted his head back to give Dan more access, eyes closing. “Prove it then…”

 

-

 

Needless to say, Dan had been right. Nearly half an hour later, Phil rolled over onto his back, panting. “...I take it back. Never messing with you again.” He managed to make out, chest heaving. 

Dan chuckled, rolling over and pressing a kiss to Phil’s chest before resting his head down on it. “Mm...better not. However, I won’t hesitate to get _very_ upset if I find that my shirt has any marks on it from you leaving it on the floor.” He said softly, closing his eyes.

Phil couldn’t help but smile at this, shutting his eyes at well. 

“Well, the song was right. Your Versace _was_ on the floor.” He replied, after a moment of contemplation. “Bruno Mars would be _quaking_ Dan.”

There was a pause, before Dan snorted.

“Never say that again, please.”

_Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me, for me….._


End file.
